We Need Each Other (Redone)
by Jish
Summary: Kyle starts having nightmares, and he needs someone to help him. Kyle progressively gets worse, and Stan becomes very worried and doesn't know what to do. Will Kyle's nightmares stop? Will Stan find a way to help his best friend? SLASH! BOY x BOY. DARK THEMES. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N: ****I'm redoing a story I recently removed from the site. I'm not actually changing much. This is not in any way a rewrite, only a re-uploading with changes. I'm mostly fixing grammar and spelling that I saw, removing/changing minor plot details and/or characters and their interactions, etc. So, I hope you guys like it.**

**Also, please review!**

**We Need Each Other**** [Redone]**** (Chapter 1)-Prologue**

Shit. I've been up for over forty-eight hours because of school. Why the hell are teachers suddenly giving the most amount of work two weeks before finals? Shouldn't it be less work, and more review for the final? I just don't understand.

I am so goddamned tired that I almost fell asleep during band earlier. That's sad; we are so loud. If I could sleep through that, than that's really saying something.

The past two days, I could have gotten at least some sleep. I'll admit that. I'm afraid to sleep though. I've been having some nightmares. I have no idea why I am having them. I started getting them last week. The first time it happened, I woke up crying. I remember it like it just happened:

"_GET AWAY FROM ME!" Why can't I get away? I'm moving, but it's still so far away. As I move closer, it gets even further away._

_Turning my head, I see them. I don't know who they are. No! I need to get away. I can't survive this time. I turn my head again, and now there's a wall._

_A wall? How? They're closing in on me. I don't want to see what their holding. _

_I punch the wall, hoping that I'll break through it. I hear their footsteps becoming louder. I hear their faint laughter, as if they're trying to get me to surrender. I'm not going to surrender this time either. I'd rather die than surrender to them._

"_Ah!" They turn me around and push me on the floor. They hold my head still and raise their weapons. I see their faces all too clearly. But I don't recognize them. _

_A large, sharp, and shiny knife is being held right to my throat. It's cold and it feels wet. I feel the liquid slide down my neck and I can see it below my chin. It's a dark red color. Another guy is holding a nice handgun right up to my forehead._

_Just end it already. Just pull the trigger. Make it all end. I can't fight my way out this time. It needs to be over._

"_Do it already!" I shout, and there's a loud bang and they let me go. The last thing I remember is them laughing. _

"_No…"_

And then I woke up.

The weirdest part was that it felt as if it happened before. In my dream, I knew that I wouldn't survive if they got me _that time_, or I wasn't going to surrender, just like _last time_. What does it mean? I can't remember having a nightmare before it. Why do I have the feeling something bad is going to happen?

Fuck it. I'm so tired; I'm going to sleep. I'll take my shower in the morning. I already did my homework. I'm not going to eat because I'm not even hungry. I would like to read, but I know I won't be able to actually focus.

Whatever. I just take off all of my clothes except for my boxers because my room doesn't get any freaking air. I'm not even joking. I ask my dad to fix my vent, but he says it's working. Then why is it that whenever he comes in he says that it's so hot? My family is just retarded like that. That only sane one in my family is Ike.

I get into my bed. I basically throw the covers off of the bed because there's no way in hell I'll be using them. I turn on my right side and just close my eyes. I have a few random thoughts before I fall asleep. I wonder how Stan is, I need to practice my solo, the quiz tomorrow will be easy, etc. Soon, I'm asleep and get another nightmare.

_My head shoots up. I look around me. I am in a plain white room and all tied up._

"_Hello?!" I shout, needing help._

"_Stan? Kenny? Ike?" I shout, getting ready to cry._

"_Mom?! Dad?! Please! Someone help me!" I shout, trying to get to my feet without the use of my arms. I run forward, and I hit a wall. Perfect!_

_I follow the wall around the perimeter with my cheek against the wall, seeing if I could feel the slight space where a door could be. Soon, I feel something different. I look, and I see the small line where a door closes. I look closely, and there's a tiny button. I press it, and the door opens inward._

_I push it with my head, and I walk. I hit another wall._

"_Ha, ha, ha. You will never get out. You are mine. You are mine to hurt, to torture, to play with." And then suddenly a knife shoots out of the wall the door led into. It sliced up my shoulder._

"_Who are you?!" I scream, trying to find some way to fight._

"_I am you." And then a knife shoots out the wall opposite to me and strikes me in the heart. I fall to the ground, bleeding._

"_You can't be me…" I whisper, and I die there in the room._

"Ahh!" God damn it! Why the fuck am I having all of these nightmares? Why did I imagine myself being some sort of prisoner? Why did that person say that he was me? What the hell does it all mean?

I look next to me at my clock. It's 5:45 AM. It's fifteen minutes earlier than when I usually wake up. I have to wake up every day at six because I need to be at school early for band. Band counts as an extra class, called 0 Period.

I get my phone that's charging next to me. I got to love electronic books; they allow me to read during class without having to carry books. I read a lot; I probably read like 4-5 books per week. I don't play video games nearly as much as I used to. I spend most of my free time reading if I'm alone. If I'm with people, I'm usually playing this really retarded card game or just talking. The people I hang out with are all almost exclusively in band.

The only person I hang out with that is not in band is Kenny. Stan is in band, and he plays the same instrument I do, the trumpet. Butters is in band as well, and he plays the tuba, surprisingly.

I wonder if I should tell Stan about the nightmares. It feels good that I actually slept, but I don't want to sleep if I only have these nightmares. Stan and I have a sleepover tomorrow night. If I actually sleep, I'll probably talk in my sleep or something.

Because I have an extra fifteen minutes, I read the next chapter of the book I'm currently on. It's a really long chapter. It takes all fifteen minutes to read it.

I go into my shower and relax under the nice, cool water. I get out, dry off, and get dressed. I go downstairs to quickly eat some cereal. I walk over to Stan's house a few minutes away.

Stan and I carpool; everyday, our parents switch in taking us to school. It's a pretty efficient system.

I get there with only two minutes before the time we leave. We get to school, and we go to the band room.

We don't play much actually. We end ten minutes early, and I walk with Stan to get breakfast.

"Dude, I'm so excited about tomorrow! We've been so busy, and we haven't been able to hang out." Stan says, and puts an arm around my shoulder.

I yawn rather loudly, and just look at him puzzled.

"Huh? What did you say? I'm sorry, but I'm just really tired." I say, still extremely tired.

"You sure that's all?" He asks me, and I give him a smile.

"Of course it is. I can't wait for tomorrow either!" I say, and he laughs.

I just hope I won't have another nightmare tomorrow night…

**A/N: ****Like I said, I wasn't changing much in this chapter (I kept the original, rushed ending exactly the same). As this is the prologue, I only fixed a few spelling issues and a very minor detail. I know of some of the more major things that will be changed in later chapters, so that's good. ****Also, ****don't forget to review!**


	2. The Day Before the Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N: ****Well, here's the second chapter of my redoing for this story. Again, not too much has been changed. I hope you guys like it. :)**

**Also, please review!**

"Huh? What did you say? I'm sorry, but I'm just really tired." I say, still extremely tired.

"You sure that's all?" He asks me, and I give him a smile.

"Of course it is. I can't wait for tomorrow either!" I say, and he laughs.

I just hope I won't have another nightmare tomorrow night…

**We Need Each Other ****[Redone] ****(Chapter 2)-The Day Before the Sleepover**

We head back to the band room after Stan gets breakfast. When we enter the room, Butters sees us and waves. Stan and I smile and wave at him.

Butters is the person Stan and me are closest to besides each other. Because he's in band and Kenny isn't, we just don't see or hang out with Kenny as much and Butters really clicked with us. He's a second best friend to both Stan and me.

Stan and I go to our seats and he begins to eat his cereal. He eats so messily. I often tease him about that.

"You eat cereal so weirdly, Stan." I say, and he stops.

"Well I want to see you eat cereal then!" He says, and then smiles.

"You already have, dude. Remember last time you slept over at my house?" I ask with a smirk, knowing he can't beat me at games like this.

"Oh yeah, huh?" He asks, and then his cheeks turn a little red.

Stan is so cute when he blushes. Almost anyone is cute when they blush; it's just the way it is. But Stan is always so confident that he rarely blushes. Maybe that's why he looks so cute when he does; he doesn't do it that often.

"Hey Kyle, are you going to audition for choir?" He asks out of nowhere, and I stare at him like he just learned to speak Hebrew.

I like to sing, and he knows this. I auditioned last year, and I got in. I had to quit for medical reasons, though. Last year, I had a very serious back injury. I was in constant pain for months. At first, I thought it was a consequence of marching for band. After several months with the pain not going away and actually getting worse, I told my parents. My mom thought I was faking and my dad just apologized without caring. One week later on a Saturday, I had woken up early in the morning in extreme pain, and I started crying. I went in my parents' room, and my father immediately took me to the hospital. Eventually, an MRI showed that I had three herniated disks in my back. I then had surgery only two weeks later.

I had to quit choir after only two rehearsals because it had hurt too much to stand up. When I walked, I limped so much. When sleeping, I had to lay on my right side. Because I had to sleep on my right side so much, I just got used to it, and I still do it do this day. Whenever I slept over at Stan's house, he always felt sorry for me because of what I was going through. He stuck by my side the entire time.

He left school that day of my surgery with me to go to the hospital. He stayed with me until the nurses took me in. After the surgery, he was so happy to see me that he was crying. I swear; he was convinced that something would happen during surgery.

After the surgery, I had to stay home from school for a week. That's not good of you're a straight-A honors student like I am. Stan went to all the classes that we didn't share and got my homework for me. There wasn't a thing that he wouldn't do for me. I didn't ask for much, only my homework and some other tiny things. He offered to do so much. When I was able to walk again, he hugged me so tight that I joked that he was going to give me another herniated disk. He laughed at that and punched me lightly in the arm and hugged me again.

"You know I want to, Stan. But I'm no good. The only reason I got in was because they were impressed by my grades and attendance. I didn't even match all the notes on the piano. And I sucked at the song I sang." I say, knowing that I suck at singing.

"Don't say that, dude. You love singing. I just want to see you happy." He says, looking a little sad.

"I know that, Stan. Thank you. Still, I don't think that I'll make it." I say and slump back in the chair. I look at my watch and see that the bell rings in only two minutes. Stan and I don't have the same first period. Actually, we only share periods 2, 3, and 6.

"Okay, Kyle. I won't bring it up again. Sorry…" He says, and he's frowning.

"Come on, Stan. Let's go to our lockers. The bell's about to ring." I get up and he follows. I put a hand on his shoulder and he looks happy again.

We walk around the corner of the building into the hallway with our lockers. We picked lockers next to each other so we could at least spend the passing period with each other. We both get our math books and head towards the same hallway because our classes are right next to each other.

In class I can hardly focus. I don't even pay attention; I just write down the notes he writes on the board and I write down the assignment. I'm still so fucking tired. I'll just do the assignment during fourth period; I'm taking a nap.

"_Help me…" I hear from a long distance. That voice sounds really familiar._

"_Kyle…" The male voice whispers. Who is that?_

_The ground stars shaking, and the voice is screaming in agony._

"_NO! STOP! KYLE HELP ME!" I know who it is!_

"_STAN? WHERE ARE YOU?" I shout, but there's no answer. The ground stops shaking. It's all silent._

"_Stan? Please! STAN!? GOD DAMNIT ANSWER ME!" I shout at the top of my lungs. I can't live without him._

"_Ky…" I barely hear. I run in the direction the sound came from. _

"_Kyle! Thank you!" I hear and turn around. It's Stan!_

"_Stan! Thank God you're fine! What happened?" I ask and run up to hug him. I grab onto him and he just falls to the floor. _

_His chest begins to bleed, and it seeps through his shirt. His eyes become watery. He opens his mouth and coughs violently._

"_You killed me…" He says. No… No. I couldn't have. No! No!_

"No…"

"No…"

"No!" And my head shoots up from my desk. That was the worst nightmare yet. Why did I dream about Stan getting hurt? This needs to stop. Me dying is one thing. But Stan is another thing. I can't even think how I would live without him. If he were to suddenly be gone, I would go completely crazy. He is my best friend. No, he's more than that.

"Yo Kyle, you okay dude? You were talking in your sleep. You kept saying 'no' and it was a little freaky." Kenny says, looking at me and a girl out of the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream. I'm really worried about a quiz tomorrow in one of my classes." I say, bullshitting that excuse.

"Classic Kyle, getting so worked up over school. Okay dude." He says, and turns his head the girl.

I look up at the clock, and there're only five minutes left. I look at the board and copy down the other examples he wrote after giving the lesson.

**To Lunch**

"Kyle, you okay? You look like you just saw a ghost." Stan says to me. Funny he should say that, considering he died in my dream, because of me apparently, three hours ago.

"Of course Stan. I had a weird dream in my nap during math." I say, being somewhat honest. I'm not going to tell him yet. It would break his heart to know how much this is troubling me now. I couldn't do that to him. He means too much to me. I can't hurt him over nothing.

"Kyle, you need to get some sleep. You were up for two nights straight, and now you're sleeping in class. I'm worried. Tomorrow, I'll make sure you sleep nice if you don't tonight. Our sleepover will be great. Just please try to get some sleep." He tells me.

I grab him and I pull him into a hug. I was half expecting him to just fall and die just like in my dream.

"Thank you, Kyle. I-" And the bell rings.

"I'll see you after school." I say, and I give him a smile. I walk off to fourth period. I remembered to not put my math book in my locker so I could do my homework during this class.

"Hey Kyle. You suck Stan's cock for lunch? What was your dessert? His cum?" Cartman says to me, and I don't give a shit anymore. I did at the beginning, but I've heard this so much it doesn't make me sad anymore. But seriously, I hate still his fucking gay jokes. Yeah, everyone knows. They've known since early sophomore year last year. I don't hide it. He doesn't have to make jokes all the time. It really pisses me off. It makes me even madder right now because I'm so tired.

"Look fatass, I'm so not in the mood. If you don't shut the fuck up, I'll make you myself. Shut your trap and do your project. The tutorial is due today. I hope yours is almost done. He said no extensions." I say, knowing that he doesn't do his work until the last minute. I finished my tutorial in one day. I even did an extra credit video. I emailed it to my teacher two weeks ago and he said that it was the best student tutorial he had seen in his teaching career.

I just turn away and work on my math. I take a look at my notes and I slowly learn the process. I look at the assignment and I'm glad to know that it's short. Sigma Notation isn't the easiest thing in the world, but I get it. I finish the assignment by the end of the period.

**To After School**

"Stan, I was able to get my math work done. Thank goodness that our teachers didn't give us anything today. I'm going home and read a bit then I'm going to sleep." I say and smile at him.

"Kyle, thank you. I just can't stand to see you troubled." He says, and he smiles at me. I pull him into a nice, comforting hug and he kisses me on the cheek.

"Bye, Stan." I say and then I walk home,.

**To Home**

I just can't focus on this book. I put my phone away and lay down. Why did he kiss my cheek? And why wasn't I really aware of it when he did it? Could it mean something? No, it can't. He's just being a really good friend. Well, I promised him I'll be going to sleep.

_I struggle against the rope. I'm completely tied up. I look around and I see knife in the distance. I scoot on my butt across to it and grab it from behind. I try to cut the rope, but it's a rubber blade. _

"_Ahhhh!" Someone shouts as he falls from the ceiling. He hits the floor, and I can barely make out Stan's hat__. __Stan! Oh no!_

_I fall on my side and roll over to him. He's bleeding all around him, and His arm is clearly broken. His pants are torn, and the underwear is all red._

"_Please, Stan! Please fight! I need you!" I say, and I go over to his face. I kiss him, thinking maybe I could give him some energy. His mouth opens and blood pours out._

_Someone walks over and kicks him. He groans in agony. He pulls out a knife and stabs Stan right in the chest. Stan just shakes. He pulls the knife and stabs him the crotch._

"_AHHH!" Stan shouts and throws up blood and stops breathing. The masked figure turns to me and stabs me in the chest five times in quick succession._

"_Who are you?"_

"_Ha. Ha. Ha." He laughs in my voice. He then stabs me in my crotch and kills me._

I open my eyes and just lay there in my bed. These nightmares are getting worse. I can't just leave it alone. At least I didn't scream awake this time. Stan won't find out, at least not tonight. The sleepover will be fun. It has to be.

**A/N: ****Those that read this story originally will notice that I removed a minor OC as well as the fact that I changed Stan's characterization a very tiny bit. I also hope that first-timers to this story are enjoying it so far. ****Also, don't forget to**** review!**


	3. The Sleepover

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N:**** Third chapter of my redoing for "We Need Each Other."****T****here are a lot of music jargon and explanations in this chapter. I am a real-life musician, and I just wanted to talk about music. ****I decided not to remove them simply because I think they just add ambiance to the story.**

**SEMI-SPOILER: Well, not really. I'm just letting people know that no characters will be hurt physically. I hate stories where characters are physically hurt. I'm just letting people know so they don't stop reading. **

**Also, please review!**

I open my eyes and just lay there in my bed. These nightmares are getting worse. I can't just leave it alone. At least I didn't scream awake this time. Stan won't find out, at least not tonight. The sleepover will be fun. It has to be.

**We Need Each Other**** [Redone]**** (Chapter 3)-The Sleepover**

I've been laying here for two fucking hours, afraid to go to sleep. Who knows what I'll dream next? I'll probably dream Stan killing me or something like that. It's a really scary thought.

Two hours of lying in my bed and staring at the ceiling is really boring, and it plays with your mind. I'm not even joking; I swear I saw a floating cat. That could just be my mind trying to calm down from all of the nightmares, though.

It's just about time to get up anyway. I'm too distracted to try to read, and I have to take my shower because I didn't last night. I have a habit of taking my showers at night, but lately everything is off schedule and messed up.

I get dressed, finding anything in the closet that I find comfortable. I really like soft and stretchy shirts; they just feel nice. I find a shirt that is extremely comfortable, but it doesn't match my shorts at all. I don't even care how I look; I just want to…

Wait, what do I want?

I have no idea. I want to be with Stan; he makes me happy and we care about each other. I want to be able to sleep peacefully. I want to do well on today's quiz in Spanish. I want to have fucking clear thoughts and not some spaghetti-like thought pattern. I want tonight's sleepover to go smoothly and for nothing to go wrong. I want him to kiss me again.

What?

Why do I want him to kiss me? What the fuck is wrong with me? Do I like him? I must; I want him to kiss me, after all.

What's worse is that I want to kiss him too. Fuck. Just what the hell is happening to me? If Stan knew all of this, he wouldn't even recognize me as me at all. I don't even feel like Kyle anymore.

"Kyle, Stan's here. Are you ready?" My dad calls to me. Shit. I forgot that my dad is driving us today.

"Yeah, hold on a minute." I call back and run to the mirror. I brush my hair, making sure I make a curl that is visible outside of my hat. I don't know why, but I love this curl. It's the one thing that lets me feel any resemblance to myself, or at least my former self.

I grab my backpack and almost fall down the stairs because I was running too fast. Stan grabs me to make sure that I don't collapse.

"Okay, Dad. We're ready." I call to him, and he comes in from the other room. We walk to the car, and Stan and I sit in the back.

I notice the look on his face. What is that? I can see what looks like fear, sadness, paranoia, and…love? What the hell? My eyes are just playing with me. No way Stan's in love. He would've told me, right?

My dad just drives us in silence. Occasionally, Stan looks over at me and smiles. I look at him and smile too. He's happy that the sleep over is tonight. I am too. I need to be away from home, family, and everyone except for Stan. Luckily, Stan's parents are leaving on a small vacation so Stan and I could be alone.

We soon arrive at our rather terrible school. The only redeeming factors to it are the band, choir, theater, and all performing arts programs. We walk to the band room. Stan, however, stops outside the door.

"Stan?" I ask, wanting to play. I think I'm getting better at my solo.

"Kyle, it's just that…I'm…really looking forward to spending tonight with you." Stan says, with a false smile. I can tell he's afraid.

What is he afraid of? I'm the one that should be afraid. I'm afraid that he's going to find out about my nightmares, the want and need to kiss him, and the fact that I think I like him.

What if all of this is just in my mind? Yeah; I'm gay. That's already been established. Stan was the first person I told, and he hugged me so hard that he almost suffocated me. He really cares about me. I can't hurt him. I won't hurt him. I am not going to let him find out about all of this.

"I am too, Stan. You're my best friend. I wouldn't miss tonight for anything." And I walk up to him and hug him. I feel him tense up a bit.

"How was your night?" He asks and leans on the wall right next to the band room door.

Fuck. I don't want to lie to him. I have never lied to him, and I don't want to start.

"It was…interesting." I say and force a genuine-looking smile and chuckle.

"How so?" He asks, and puts his hands in his pockets.

"I had this really strange dream. I had like an evil twin with my voice and he was trying to mess up our friendship. I don't remember much, though." I say, dying inside because I just lied to him.

"That is interesting. My dream was boring. It was just you and me helping a cat we found injured. The cat ended up being strong, and then it ran away." Stan says, trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Doesn't sound boring to me." I say, and I start walking in the door. Stan follows, and we head to the cabinets to get our instruments.

I set up, and I warm up with the Bb Scale. After that, I do what is known as the "Pyramid Exercise" and actually do it correctly. Basically, the exercise is just going through the Bb Scale one note at a time and then going back down to the beginning. So on a Bb instrument, like the trumpet and clarinet, it would go:

C, C-D-C, C-D-E-D-C, C-D-E-F-E-D-C, etc… and continuing that throughout the Bb Scale until one octave is reached at C. Then, you go in reverse. Start at the top of the pyramid and work your way down. Starting at the higher C, it would go:

C, C-B-C, C-B-A-B-C, C-B-A-G-A-B-C, etc…and continuing that until the low C is reached.

"Okay band, let's start with the _1812 Overture_!" I notice that there aren't any 1st Trumpets here yet. Of course, they don't take band seriously. I'm actually a 2nd trumpet (my choice; I prefer those extra harmonizations), so get out the 1st Trumpet music, and scan it over before we actually begin. I have only heard this part and never played it, so it's basically sight-reading. Oh boy!

We play it, and it didn't turn out too bad. I even changed the music a little bit around this one part, so it's more of a solo than a duet with the clarinets.

"Kyle! Nice! From now on, play it the way you just did. I heard your change, and it was great!" The band director says, and it makes me feel really good.

Besides the curl in my hair, playing in the band is the only thing that makes me feel like Kyle. Playing really is my passion. I can see a piece for the first time, and play it really well with note accuracy, dynamics, and little twists of my own. Stan plays because it's his hobby and he likes it. I felt like that last year. But now, I realize how well of a player I really am. I get these amazing grades and I have all this potential, but I love music.

Soon, we end 0 Period only a few minutes later than usual. We didn't play the song with my solo, though. It's a bit unfortunate. Anyway, I go with Stan to get breakfast like we do every day.

"Fuck dude, I forgot to do the history section!" Stan says and stops dead in his tracks.

"It's fine, dude. I did it a few days ago. You can rephrase it." I say, and he relaxes. Our teacher gives all of the assignments at once, and he writes the due dates and everything needed so we can get a major head-start. The handout even says if there will be a quiz/test or not; it's really helpful. Every time he gives them out though, he always jokes about how I'll do it all in one day.

I have the highest grade in that class. It's 105%. He gives extra credit for typing. I love that because I hate writing things out; I love typing things. So, I just get extra credit for doing things I find convenient.

Soon, he finishes rephrasing my answers and quickly skims the section in the book. Even though we're not having a quiz on it, it will be on the chapter test.

The bell rings and the day goes agonizingly slow. I just want to go to his house already. At least we don't have any homework this weekend. At lunch, Stan helps me study for my Spanish quiz. I honestly knew everything, but I just wanted to be sure I'd get the highest grade again.

That sucks, actually. If you always get the highest grade, like on tests or quizzes, people just expect you to always get them. Then if you happen to do badly once for one reason or another, people act like it's the end of the fucking world. It really pisses me off. It happens to me often. It mostly happens in history, and it takes Stan to get everyone to just shut up and leave me alone. He's always there for me, no matter how arbitrary something is.

The sixth period bell rings and Stan meets me at the band room. We tell Butters, the band director, and some other friends goodbye. Stan and I don't even need to go to our lockers because we don't have any homework and we don't take our books to sixth period. We just walk to his house.

"Kyle, today was just hectic. I was so lost. I couldn't pay attention at all. I guess I was just so excited about tonight. But school's over now. It's just us!" He says and places his arm around my shoulder. He really likes doing that, not that I'm complaining. I'm just stating an observation.

"I'm excited too, Stan. I've really missed just hanging out with you. We hang out a lot, but school's been getting in the way. Tonight and this weekend will be just like old times. Games, movies, junk food, and god-knows what else!" I say and playfully nuzzle my head into his shoulder. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him blush.

It doesn't take too long to walk to his house. Fifteen minutes isn't long, but it does hurt my back a little. I have bad posture. If I don't use proper posture, it starts to hurt. That's why marching is good. We need proper posture to look nice and to be in unison with everyone else. He opens his door and I sit down on the couch and rub my back.

"Here, I'll do it." Stan says and starts rubbing my back, knowing where the pain is. He was by my side the entire time throughout the recovery, so he learned how to help.

"Thanks, Stan. I really have to learn to walk better." I say in a higher voice. I'm not going to lie, it feels good. Massages always feel good. He ends it after about about minute.

We go up to his room, and I watch him take everything off except his boxers. He changes to a shirt that is just gray and used.

"Sorry about how this shirt looks, it's really comfortable." He says and blushes.

"I know how you feel; I have a gray shirt at home that looks way worse than that, but it is just so comfy." I agree; it's wonderful. It's one of the mysteries of life. How can a shirt so old-looking with the color gray be so comfortable? We have no idea, but we're not going to try to fight it.

"Do you want one of mine to use?" He doesn't wait for my answer and just throws one right in my face. I gladly take it and put it on. I then take everything off except my boxers as well.

We then spend the next few hours just playing games or watching movies. After about seven hours (wow!), we decide to go to sleep. Because we're best friends and everything, we sleep in the same bed. It's no big deal to us.

"Goodnight, Kyle." He says and gives me a hug before turning over on his left side.

"Goodnight, Stan." I say and turn over on my right side. He turns off the light with the remote. Luckily he leaves the fan on maximum. I would probably die if it went off. I pull the covers off my side, and they cover his legs. That's better, it feels really cool now. He knows I have body temperature problems as well, so he doesn't get curious about this anymore. Besides, he is always a little cold. He actually likes it when I do this.

I close my eyes, and fall asleep.

"_Kyle! Don't jump! Please!" I hear from a long distance away. I'm looking down at the ground, and it seems to be at least fifteen yards below me. I walk closer to the edge! How? I'm not doing that!_

"_Kyle! Please! It's me, Stan! Come down!" I just barely hear him. My feet go closer to the edge._

"_Stan! Help me!" I shout, and__my feet get closer to the edge._

"Stan…help me…" My head moves fiercely.

"_Kyle! I love you!" My toes are now off the edge. _

"_Stan! I need you!" I am now shaking._

"…need you…" My face is all sweaty.

_I fall down and hit the ground. My motionless body lay there and nobody is around. I'm all alone._

"…alone…Stan…help…need…"

"KYLE!" Stan keeps shaking me until I'm awake.

"Huh?" I say out of impulse, not knowing anything at the moment.

"Kyle! You were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up." Stan says and hugs me like my life depended on it.

"Stan…it was terrible." I say weakly, and cry into his shoulder…

**A/N: ****This chapter had less edits than I thought it would. Still, I'm glad that this redoing is going well. Are you guys enjoying the story so far? I hope so. :) ****A****lso, ****don't forget to ****review!**


	4. Emotion Commotion

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N: ****More of this redoing! I forgot how short this chapter was, so this was one was quick to go through. I hope you guys like it!**

**Also, please review!**

_I fall down and hit the ground. My motionless body lay there and nobody is around. I'm all alone._

"…alone…Stan…help…need…"

"KYLE!" Stan keeps shaking me until I'm awake.

"Huh?" I say out of impulse, not knowing anything at the moment.

"Kyle! You were having a nightmare. I had to wake you up." Stan says and hugs me like my life depended on it.

"Stan…it was terrible." I say weakly, and cry into his shoulder…

**We Need Each Other**** [Redone]**** (Chapter 4)-Emotion Commotion**

"Kyle, this isn't the first nightmare you had, is it?" Stan asks, rubbing my back like he did earlier. I calm down and actually moan slightly.

"No. I've been having them all week." I say, confessing this.

"This is why you've been so tired?" He asks, knowing the answer.

"I'm so sorry, Stan." I just say, knowing my world is over.

"You have nothing to be sorry. Do you understand me? This isn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for things like this, Kyle. You've blamed yourself too many times for things in the past." He says with bravery and confidence, and pulls me into a hug.

"I'm scared, Stan. These are getting worse. First, it was just me dying. Then you died. Then someone with my voice killed you. Now I committed suicide without control. I'm crazy. I can't do this!" I shout into his shoulder, biting his shirt and shoulder out of frustration. He pulls me up and forces me to look at him.

"You are NOT crazy. You are Kyle, my best friend. You can fight this, and you will. I'll be there with you. You are so strong. You just need some help. I'll help you. I won't leave you. I won't ever leave you." He says and gets tears in his eyes. He fights them back and smiles at me, making me blush.

"Why do you think I'm getting these nightmares?" I ask him, curious as to his first thought.

"It's definitely stress-related. Let's see. You're doing well in school and you're not even close to dropping to a lower grade in any class. You're the best trumpet player in band, so you won't be worried about playing bad or messing up. You could like someone, but you would have told me who he was. Those are the only things I could think of." He says, and gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, whatever it is, you'll be here to help me." I say and pull him into a hug. I put my chin into his shoulder. I inhale the sweet smell of Stan's hair. It's just like he always is, and it's nice. Then, I yawn really loudly.

"You want to try to go back to sleep?" He asks with worry in his eyes. I smile at him and nod.

He turns the light off and we fall asleep. Surprisingly, I didn't have a nightmare. Well, not entirely at least. I don't remember any of it, but it made me wake up with a sharp pang of jealousy. I look over and Stan in still asleep.

Maybe all this is because I like him. I'm almost positive I have romantic feelings for the guy. If I do, what'll it do to our friendship? What if he doesn't feel the same way? I don't want to give myself false hope, but I couldn't have been imagining all of the signs. I mean, he had a weird look in the car. He kissed my cheek. He blushed when I rested my head into his shoulder. He offers to help me with everything. I can't just be looking for anything that could mean he returns my feelings. I'm just trying to be realistic.

Even if he does like me (and if I like him), what will we do? We couldn't be in a relationship. He's straight. He would've told me if he thought he wasn't straight anymore. Even if we were in a relationship, we couldn't go public. Stan is the "super-sexy jock that everyone wants to be around and has all the girls" and I am the "straight-A nerd who is a band geek." They don't call Stan a band geek because of him being a jock, or at least he was back in middle school. Nicknames stick. If we were in a relationship, it would ruin Stan's reputation and just humiliate him.

Who can I talk to about this? I need to talk to someone who can help me figure out my feelings. Is it love, or is it lust? Is it real hope, or is it fantasy? Am I crazy, or just confused? I need someone to help me sort out all these feelings who isn't Stan.

I need Butters to help me.

On Monday, I'm going to ask him to help me. He's going to help me sort out these feelings.

**Stan's P.O.V**

What am I feeling towards him? I just need answers. Why am I about to cry whenever he tries to tell me something bad? Why do I just want to hug him and never let go? Why do I want to be the one that helps him when he asks? It's just because he's my best friend, right?

Right?

Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, I get this weird feeling whenever he talks to most other people. I think it's jealousy. What am I jealous about then? Am I jealous that some _girl_ talks to him? I think I am even though he won't go out with them. Am I jealous that people in class always try to get his help? I think so, because I want it to be me who's talking to him.

What the hell? I can't ask Kyle any of this and I can't tell him anything. It would mess him up more than he is right now. He needs me to be strong for the both of us. I will do anything he needs, and he needs a strong friend. So I have to go to someone else. I need to tell someone.

Who can I tell though?

Kenny is such an idiot. All he would tell me is to have sex with Kyle. And Kenny wonders why he has an STD...

Cartman is such an asshole to everyone, especially Kyle. I punched Cartman and broke his nose once when he was teasing Kyle. I wouldn't have, but he actually made Kyle cry. I punched him so hard that his nose broke and he needed reconstructive surgery. I didn't even get in trouble, the dean was proud of me for standing up for my friend. Still, Cartman hasn't learned his lesson.

Is there anyone from band who I'm close to besides Kyle? Of course! I can tell Butters!

What am I going to tell him? That I may like Kyle? I honestly think that sums it up. At least that sums up my confusion. Too bad I can't tell him until Monday. I guess I'll tell him during the morning or something.

**Saturday Morning-Kyle's P.O.V.**

"So, Stan. I don't think I had a nightmare. At least, I don't remember having one. That's already a good sign." I say and start walking to the bathroom. I pee, wash my hands, and then go to Stan's room and change into some new clothes.

"That's great, Kyle!" He says and gives me a huge hug. I definitely accept it and hug back. He lets go and goes to the bathroom himself.

About a minute or two later, he comes back into the room and sits with me on the bed.

"So what do you want to do today? I was just kind of hoping we could watch some TV." Stan asks. I got something that he would like though.

"Actually, I think I have a much better idea. I know how anxious you are to watch this with me." I pause and go to my bag. I take out a DVD set. I show it to him and he explodes with happiness.

"No way! You got _Grey's Anatomy_ Season 10?!" He is basically jumping up and down.

Stan and I are both like in love with _Grey's Anatomy_. He was a fan of it, and he had the first season on DVD. He wanted me to watch it, and I got hooked after the very first episode. Since then, we've been watching it together on DVD. Every time a new season came out, we would watch it together. We've been behind, so I thought we would catch up.

"Of course I did. It wouldn't be a fantastic sleepover without it." I say, and I put in the first disc.

"You just want to stare at _McDreamy_. Face it, you're in love with him." Stan teases.

And with that, we just watch _Grey's Anatomy_ for basically the rest of the sleepover. We laugh, and hypothesize what will happen in the next episode, we wonder of the patient will live or not, etc. We finish the entire season by Sunday night.

So, tomorrow is the day. Tomorrow is basically when I found out if I have a crush on Stan. Or at least, tomorrow is the start of finding out. Butters will help me.

"Goodnight, Stan." I say to him and yawn loudly.

"Goodnight, Kyle." He says and turns off the light.

I just hope that it won't be painful to find out the truth…

**A/N: So, yeah. The whole second half was entirely filler. I am a **_**Grey's Anatomy**_** fan, so I just thought I would write a little about it. I just needed a way to finish the sleepover so I can start the next chapter off on the school day. ****As like before, people who read this originally will notice the cut of an OC and my fix for it. Also, don't forget to review!**


	5. I Hope He Can Help

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N: ****Chapter five of "We Need Each Other (Redone)" is here! Are you first-time readers enjoying the story? :D**

**Also, please review!**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

Who can I talk to about this? I need to talk to someone who can help me figure out my feelings. Is it love, or is it lust? Is it real hope, or is it fantasy? Am I crazy, or just confused? I need someone to help me sort out all these feelings who isn't Stan.

I need Butters to help me.

On Monday, I'm going to ask him to help me. He's going to help me sort out these feelings.

**Stan's P.O.V.**

Is there anyone from band who I'm close to besides Kyle? Of course! I can tell Butters!

What am I going to tell him? That I may like Kyle? I honestly think that sums it up. At least that sums up my confusion. Too bad I can't tell him until Monday. I guess I'll tell him during the morning or something.

**We Need Each Other**** [Redone]**** (Chapter 5)-I Hope He Can Help**

**Monday Morning (Car Ride)-Kyle's P.O.V.**

The sleepover wasn't quite as I expected. Stan had found out about my nightmares. But they stopped, right? I haven't had any for the past two nights, so that's something. I hope.

I just really need to talk to Butters. But what exactly do I tell him. _Hey __Butters__, I think I have been having nightmares because I think I'm in love with Stan. Can you help me figure this out?_ Yeah, that's perfect.

Not really.

I have been through so much crap over these past few years, and it just keeps piling on. The one person who is supposed to help me is unintentionally causing me pain. Or is it me that's causing him pain? Or both? I have no clue.

Stan and I don't even say anything in this car ride. We barely talk to each other when in front of parents; it's uncomfortable. But today, we haven't said a word. Maybe he's just waiting until we're at school or in the band room. Maybe he's mad at me. Maybe he is upset like I am and isn't telling me.

Look at him. His head downward, his hands in his jacket's joint- pocket. His eyes somewhat closed, almost as if in a trance. His lips so pink, looking so soft. So kissable…

Hold up. Yeah, his lips are nice. It's not like I have had my first kiss before. I want him to be my first kiss, I do. I'm willing to admit that to myself. But I'm not willing to admit that I'm in love.

Maybe I don't need to talk to Butters. I know that I want to kiss him. But love? No. Crush? Maybe.

I have a lot of stuff to figure out before all this can go to rest.

What did the nightmares mean? Why did I have them?

Why did they stop?

Do I love Stan as more than a friend?

One thing's for sure. I cannot go to Stan about these. He knows of the nightmares, but he doesn't know their meanings. But I don't either. I really hope that Butters can help me.

**Monday Morning (Car Ride)-Stan's P.O.V.**

Why hasn't Kyle said anything to me yet? He always starts the car conversation. He always finds something to talk about to keep our parents quiet as to not bother us by interrupting. Luckily, we weren't asked any questions today anyway.

I don't think Kyle has had any nightmares since Friday night. And he seems truly happier than he did when I didn't know. He doesn't look as tired, and he is smiling. He's healing. At least he is for now.

I need to try to make sense of everything. Since Kyle came out publicly (at least to the band) last year, I felt the need to protect him.

Or was it jealousy?

Maybe I felt jealous that I wasn't the only one he trusted with the secret anymore. I know I didn't feel betrayed, but I know I felt something. It has to be jealousy.

I also felt anger because there were some asshat trumpet players who made fun of him. They thought they were so good, because they were 1st Trumpet and Kyle was 2nd Trumpet. Kyle likes playing second; he still does. But he can play first, and he plays it well. They quickly learned this when he got the solo that he didn't even audition for. They backed off of him because they knew he was more talented, more smart, more responsible, and more liked. Later, one of them had such bad grades they got kicked out of band. Haha, retards! But, I digress.

But, is it love that I feel now? I used to think I was straight, although I never had any true romantic feelings about anyone. I never even had my first kiss. Wendy Testaburger used to like me, but I never liked her back. I thought I did, though. I thought that's why I always vomited when we talked.

People see me as a jock, not a band geek. People see Kyle as a band geek, not just a gay guy.

Kyle knows his sexuality. He's gay. He knows what he wants, what he likes. I, on the other hand, don't know crap about my sexuality anymore. I always assumed that I would just find the right _girl_ and that we would fall in love.

But now I have no idea. For all I know, I may be in love with my best friend who has no chance of loving me back.

I kissed his cheek. I kissed his fucking cheek. Why did I do that? All it did was probably creep him out. I loved it. Does that mean I like him? I've kissed others' cheeks before, and they didn't feel anything like this. Nothing at all.

It's like that kiss of the cheek literally made every cell in my body, every dendrite in my neurons, every synapse in my brain, explode with happiness.

So, here's what I need to figure out:

Do I love Kyle? That's the main question. But I need to figure out a whole lot of other stuff before I answer that.

Am I gay, or at least bi? Do I actually have anything for Kyle? Or is just me over exaggerating my own feelings?

I don't know the answer to any of these, but I hope Butters can help. Kyle is the one person I absolutely cannot go to about this.

**Monday Morning (After 0 Period)-Kyle's P.O.V.**

I kicked ass at my solo! Everyone said that I sounded amazing. What a great way to start the week!

Except that Stan didn't congratulate me. He hasn't even said a word to me all day yet. Nothing when we woke up, nothing when we ate breakfast at his house, nothing in the car, nothing during warm-up, nothing now. Something's wrong, but I'm not going to interfere, not yet. He has too much to worry about with me, and I have to start worrying about myself.

Butters is still in the band room. He's talking with Kevin and laughing, but soon gets up to get breakfast. I see Stan near him. I walk over to Butters.

"Butters, can we talk? I need help with something." I ask him, hoping he's not busy.

"Sure thing, Kyle. Get breakfast with me then we could talk." He responds, and I nod in agreement.

"Alright. I just need to tell Stan something." I walk over to Stan and he smiles at me.

"Stan, I can't hang out with you this morning. I need to do some work with Butters. He's helping me with a project that he has an interest in." I say, coming up with the lame excuse on the spot.

"Okay, Kyle. I'll see you later." Stan says and watches me leave with Butters.

Once Butters and I have breakfast, we go over to J building. That's what we call the area with the benches and tables that we sit at. It's located right outside the theater and choir rooms, and it's located in the J hall. So, everyone calls it J building.

"What's up, Kyle? You look distracted." Butters asks, beginning to eat his cereal. He doesn't eat it like Stan does. Stan is messy. I miss that, and it's only one morning.

"Butters, you supported me when I came out. I told only you and Stan before I did to the whole band." I say, and he smiles.

"Of course, you're one of my best friends; the other one being Stan." Butters says, adding more milk.

"Same with me. But, I think I'm starting to like him. I need help to figure this out. I have had nightmares, and I have no idea what they mean. They stopped a few days ago when Stan found out about them. But he doesn't know that I may have feelings for him. I need help figuring out if I do in fact love him or not. This isn't a crush. I have had crushes before, and they are nothing like this. In romance and in pain. It's either full on love or full on friend. I need to know that the nightmares mean. Help me, Butters." I explain, not touching my food.

"I see. Well, I guess the first thing to do is found out about the nightmares. What happened in each of them?" He asks, finishing his cereal.

I open my cereal and start pouring the milk. Because I don't remember all of the nightmares, I tell him the ends of the ones I do remember. I take a bite out of my generic fruit cereal, and begin.

"I remember a few of the endings. In one, I was killed by someone in my voice. Then I was killed and the killer said that he was me. Then Stan died, saying I killed him. Then I killed myself without controlling my own actions while Stan said he loved me. Those are all I remember." I say, taking a few bites of my cereal. I hand Butters the graham crackers. The school ones are too dry and stale tasting for me.

"Thanks." He says and opens them up and eats one. "I think I already know what they mean. You know I'm interested in psychology. I think the nightmares are your mind's way of telling you that you aren't accepting the truth. When you apparently died by someone in your voice, it was your mind's way of telling you that if you keep up what you're doing, then you'll harming yourself. When you killed Stan apparently, it was your mind's way of telling you that you're worrying Stan a lot. And when you killed yourself with him saying that in the background, your mind wanted you to know that you seek his love and it's tearing you apart. They all have stopped because now Stan knows about them. It's your mind's way of telling you to start fixing it. Do something about it." Butters says, followed by another graham cracker.

I have since stopped eating my cereal.

I think he's right. I mean, it all makes sense. I wanted him to kiss me, and I want to kiss him. I seek his love. And I know that I'm worrying him. He didn't say a total of ten words to me yet today. It all makes sense. Now I guess there's only one question left. Do I love him?

"You're right, dude. It all makes sense. And now I know if I love Stan or not." I say before pausing. I continue.

"Yes, I do."

**A/N:**** And another redone chapter is compete. ****I made Stan a lot more complicated tha****n**** I made Kyle. This story is supposed to be about Kyle, and Stan ends up being the more complicated one. But I do like the way this chapter turned out.**** The few changes here were just with that old OC, and I think my solution is working out just fine.**** Also, ****don't forget to**** review!**


	6. You First

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes. **

**A/N: Hooray! A Stan chapter! There is only one more chapter left of my redoing (old readers might remember there being eight originally, but now it's seven). We're almost there!**

**Also, please review!**

**Monday Morning (Car Ride)-Stan's P.O.V.**

Do I love Kyle? That's the main question. But I need to figure out a whole lot of other stuff before I answer that.

Am I gay, or at least bi? Do I actually have anything for Kyle? Or is just me over exaggerating my own feelings?

I don't know the answer to any of these, but I hope Butters can help. Kyle is the one person I absolutely cannot go to about this.

**Monday Morning (After 0 Period)-Kyle's P.O.V.**

"You're right, dude. It all makes sense. And now I know if I love Stan or not." I say before pausing. I continue.

"Yes, I do."

**We Need Each Other [Redone] (Chapter 6)-You First**

**Lunch-Stan's P.O.V.**

I hope Kyle and Butters had fun this morning on Kyle's project. It's lunch now, and it's my turn to be with Butters. I need to talk to him. I have to find out three things. Am I gay/bi, do I have any feelings for Kyle, and is it love?

I quickly get my pizza from the line. I was one of the first ones in line because my 3rd Period class is extremely close. I head back to the band room and wait for Butters. I wait maybe for a minute until I see him walking in by himself. I go over to him.

"Butters. Can we talk? I am confused about a few things, and I think you could help me." I say, and Butters looks at me with a face of déjà vu. Then he smiles.

"Of course, Stan. Let's go into the hallway." He says. The hallway he refers to is the hallway right outside the band room, and it leads to the dance studio entrance. That area is pretty private and the students can go there.

We walk to the area in front of the dance studio. We sit down. He looks at me, and takes a bit of his pizza. I see that it has parmesan cheese.

"So, Stan. What's up?" He asks me, with an eyebrow raised.

"Butters, I don't know how to start saying it. So, I'm just going to say it. I think I'm in love with Kyle. But, I don't know. I don't even think I'm gay or bi, or if I have any feelings for Kyle. I need your help. Kyle is the one person I can't go to about this." I say, and I see him smiling. Why is he smiling?

"Okay. Well, let's start with your sexuality. Do you like guys?" Butters asks, somewhat oddly blunt.

"I honestly don't know. I know I don't feel any special feelings for girls. But I'm pretty sure it's the same for guys." I say, unsure of how I feel.

"I see. Well, let's move on. When you think of Kyle, what the first thing that comes to your mind?" Butters asks me, and I respond immediately.

"Kind. Nice. Genius. Handsome. Brave. Talented. Funny. Beautiful." I say, blushing at the last thing.

"Ah. Two things caught my interest. Handsome and Beautiful. Can you elaborate?" He asks me.

"Well, I just think he looks amazing. His face is so innocent. I see joy and friendly love when we look into each other's eyes. I see his lips curl beautifully into a smile. I see the curl in his hair that shows out." I say with incredible ease.

"How do you feel when you talk to him" He asks, drinking his chocolate milk. I hand him my pizza. He smiles and gives me a nod of gratitude.

"When I talk to him, I feel special. I am glad that I have his attention and that nobody else has it. When he talks to me, I know he is honest. I never doubt him. Whenever he is upset, I just want to hold him tight and comfort him. When he's happy, I just want to hug him so tight." I say, realizing what I'm saying.

"Stan, I think it's pretty obvious that you have feelings for Kyle. And your sexuality issue isn't an issue. You could be attracted to only Kyle because of these feelings. The only question left is one only you can answer. Stan, do you love Kyle?" Butters asks me, and he is staring into my eyes, clawing an answer out.

I swallow hard and take a few moments to answer. My heart is beating hard within my chest. I can feel pressure. There's a word on the tip of my tongue. It's so hard to breathe. Just one word.

"Yes." I say, and suddenly all the pressure goes away. I smile.

"Yes. I love Kyle. I'm in love with Kyle Broflovski." I say and I stand up.

My legs are shaking a little. It reminds me of the time Kyle played his first solo last year at the basketball game last year. He couldn't stand. Everyone was so proud of him. He had just started playing again because of the surgery. He did it so well.

"Thank you so much, Butters! You're great!" I say and I start walking out of the hallway to outside. I breathe for a moment. I feel great. I haven't felt so good in such a long time. This is what being in love truly feels like. It's great. Now I just have to tell Kyle.

Wait a minute.

If I tell him, it could ruin our friendship. There's no way he could love me back, right? I mean, I'm his best friend. There's no way he could feel that way about me, someone who he thinks is straight.

But I'm still going to tell him. If I don't, it will eat me alive. I have to tell Kyle.

I look at my phone for the time. It's 12:08 PM. The bell signaling the end of lunch is in less than two minutes. I head to my locker at put my stuff from my earlier classes away. I see Kyle walking toward the band room. He has a huge smile on his face. He doesn't see me.

I don't try to get his attention.

I just walk to my fourth period. I get to the room as soon as the bell rings, and I'm the first one there. I take a picture of my homework for this week on my phone. I then get started on today's warm-up.

For the rest of the day up until the last few minutes of sixth period, I only think about Kyle. I think about his smiling face, his soft hair, his beautiful eyes, and his caring voice. I just want to tell him how much I love him. I just want to kiss him and show him how much I love him.

The bell signaling the end of sixth period and school (except those with a 7th Period) rings. I walk to the band room where I see Kyle already waiting for me. I see that Butters caught the bus this time. I walk over to Kyle and he hugs me.

"When we get to your house Stan, I have something to tell you." He says, and I swallow.

"I have something to tell you as well." I say to him and return his hug.

We say goodbye to everyone in the band room. Our goodbyes are returned, and we start walking to my house. During the walk, we see a few stray animals. They don't run from us. They must sense our happiness. I'm happy, and Kyle looks happy.

Outside of my house, I see my neighbor's cat. He meows and runs away. My mother doesn't like that cat at all because he is mean to my dog Sparky.

We walk to my door. I put the key in, and I turn it. I push the door open, but it stays shut. I turn it all the way to the left, pull the door towards me, and try it again. The door opens, and Kyle and I go to my room.

We put our things down and we sit on my bed. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes. He has a smile on his face that makes my heart melt.

"Stan, I have something to tell you." Kyle says to me, still smiling.

"I have something to tell you too, Kyle." I say and smile myself. I put my hand on his shoulder for a few seconds and then take it off. He's still smiling.

"You first." Kyle says to me. I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across.

I can see his eyes. He is giving me so much care, I can see it leaking out. His eyes start to water, and he never stops smiling.

"I'm in love with you, Kyle."

He sheds a tear.

**A/N: We're almost done! Just one chapter left of my redoing for this story! Let's finish it! Also, don't forget to review!**


	7. Finale

**Disclaimer: I do not in ANY WAY own South Park. **

**Warning: This is a BOY x BOY romance story. There are some dark themes.**

**A/N: This is the final chapter of my redoing! I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Also, please review!**

**Stan's P.O.V.**

"Stan, I have something to tell you." Kyle says to me, still smiling.

"I have something to tell you too, Kyle." I say and smile myself. I put my hand on his shoulder for a few seconds and then take it off. He's still smiling.

"You first." Kyle says to me. I put my hand on his cheek, rubbing my thumb across.

I can see his eyes. He is giving me so much care, I can see it leaking out. His eyes start to water, and he never stops smiling.

"I'm in love with you, Kyle."

He sheds a tear.

**We Need Each Other [Redone] (Chapter 7)-Finale**

**Kyle's P.O.V.**

I shed a tear.

I can't believe it. He loves me. He really loves me. No, that's not true. He's _in_ love with me.

Stan Marsh is in love with me.

"I'm in love with you too, Stan." I say, and I just start sobbing out of pure happiness.

Stan hugs me tightly as I just cry into his shoulder. He doesn't need to say anything, not yet. He knows exactly what I'm feeling. He's just not the crying type. I can feel his hand rubbing my back, his head on my head, his warmth overtaking me.

I pull away and I look at him, smiling. He comes closer. This moment unbearably slow. He tilts my head up. Holding onto my chin, he softly presses his lips to mine, sealing our relationship without words. He just stays like that for a few seconds, savoring our first kiss.

Stan pulls away. He pulls me into a hug and nothing more needs to be said. We hold each other before separating and we look at each other.

I love him so much, but I need time to process this. I really do. I'm sure he does to.

"Stan, don't take this the wrong way, but I need to process this. I love you so much, and right now my legs are shaking so bad. I'm so nervous. I just...need to lie down. I love you." I tell him, and he smiles in understanding.

"I totally get it. Trust me. Go home, and rest. We'll talk more in the morning and stuff. Please. I love you so much." Stan says, smiling the whole time.

"I love you too, Stan. I've never been happier. See you tomorrow morning. Goodbye." I say and I walk home.

Tomorrow will be great.

**Tuesday Morning-0 Period**

"This is it." Stan says to me.

It's true. This is it. It's funny, really. In a span of only a few days, I go from being haunted to being hopelessly in love to being in a great relationship. What a wacky few days.

"Let's go." I say to Stan, grabbing his hand. We walk into the band hallway, which is empty. We walk into the band room to see (thankfully) that the director isn't there and that most of the students are there. They see us, smirk, and get back to setting up for this morning's rehearsal.

"Well, it seems my advice helped you both." Butters says walking over to us from the Tuba section, and elbows me in the side and winks at Stan.

"What?" We both ask, surprised he helped the other.

"Yeah, I helped you both get with each other. What can I say? You two are just that predictable, even more than I am." Butters says, laughing at our expense. We both start to laugh, and Butters walks back to the Tuba section.

Stan and I get our trumpets. We tune, put valve oil on, and go to our seats. I look over to him.

"We're accepted." I say to him, and he pulls me into a kiss.

Suddenly the room is filled with applause and the occasional "woo!" and we blush.

"Correction. _Now_, we're accepted." Stan says, causing me to laugh. Butters sits next to me in the seat closest to the Tubas, and begins to tune. The band director walks in and says to take out our arrangement of _Free Bird_.

"Kyle, I've decided to give you the trumpet solo for this one. Congratulations." The band director says and everyone claps. I didn't even audition like the others have for this one either. Amazing!

"Good job, Kyle." Stan says and kisses me.

I will never get tired of this.

I'm in love with you, Stan Marsh.

**THE END**

**A/N: This chapter was a mess to redo. This one was almost a rewrite, but I think I managed to salvage the original one well. At least this story is finally done, and I am now happy with it. The reason I did this redoing was because there were just too many things I didn't like in the original. They weren't really **_**bad**_**, but I didn't like them and just decided to redo it. Do all you who read this originally find it all acceptable? Did all you new readers like this story? I hope you all did. Also, don't forget to review!**


End file.
